


Service

by skittydolly



Series: Trials [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Bath Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rutting, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Size Kink, Voice Kink, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittydolly/pseuds/skittydolly
Summary: “That blade must have been laced with something, cyare, you have to tell me what you’re feeling so I can help you.” Din nodded in understanding. He was still there, Paz thought thankfully. He could hear Din swallow dryly, reaching up to cup under his helmet and even through his glove he could feel the younger man’s skin burn.“It’s hot, Paz..." he whimpered and Paz’ heart clenched.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Trials [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652860
Comments: 85
Kudos: 546
Collections: Movies





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so complex to write because of their stupid helmets akdjfkla T.T But I was compelled to write a sex pollen fic that didn't exactly turn out as sex pollen, but I'm trying here, I don't plan anything omg
> 
> Just a disclaimer, apart from The Mandalorian, my knowledge in Star Wars and its lore is very minimal, I can only do so much research, so I'm sorry if there are any continuity errors. Other than that, I hope you enjoy, next chapter to be posted soon ♥

“You’re still alive!”

The joy in her tone took Din aback a bit. He’d learned that those who had helped him on his journey months prior to this moment were more than just acquaintances. They were allies, friends. They formed their own opinions and Peli seemed to find him likable at the very least. Din nodded shortly, hoping the woman could tell that he was content with her presence, even through the veil of his helmet. 

“And where’s the little one? I’m hoping you installed that seat I gave you for him, Mando,” she hummed, hands already going to her hips. The triplet droids beside her peeked out from behind Din’s legs as if searching for the tiny creature they helped care for. They all stumbled back however, clambering over themselves and hiding in their compact shells when heavy footsteps were heard from inside of the docked ship. Paz’ looming figure made even Peli take a step back, the larger Mandalorian standing at least a foot and a half taller than her.

“Ah,” she simply said, eyeing Paz up and down and then turning back to Din who hadn’t moved an inch with the giant standing behind him. “A helping hand, how lovely. Looks like he came from a good stock too, I’d keep him if I were you.” She winked and that had Din scuffing his boots to the floor, clearing his throat at Paz’ deep chuckle and then shifting away to allow the tiny package tucked in Paz’ big arm into the limelight.

He was immediately coddled and cooed at, Din had to place a hand over Paz’ chest to stop his overprotectiveness before it started. The baby’s laughter seemed to put him a little more at ease, but Din noticed the way Paz’ visor followed the little droids that circled around Peli trying to take a peek at the child. Din cleared his throat again.

“We’re in need of your assistance,” he said, straightening when the mechanic’s focus turned to him again, her head tilting as she swayed the child gently in her arms. “Can’t really see why. Your ship doesn’t look any worse for wear than when you left. I can run some diagnostic tests if there’s any internal maintenance you want me to do, but it’ll still cost you.” Din stepped forward to interrupt her, but she shrugged her shoulders and tossed her coils of fluffy hair.

“Yeah, yeah, I remember. No droids. Thanks for not shooting them this time.”

“Your mechanic skills are not the service we require.” Paz spoke up then, crossing his arms over his wide chest. Din nodded quietly, watching the confusion flick over the woman’s face before continuing. “While a tune up would be wise, we would like to further explain our situation.” She squinted her eyes at him, raising her chin a bit. “And means of payment for this service,” he added, directing his gaze down to the child who peered up at him with those big eyes. Peli gave a thoughtful little huff, looking down at the little one in her arms who crooned up at her.

“I suppose I could close up shop for the day.”

\--

They were off well before the first sundown. 

Din had explained their situation thoroughly and more. The bounty information that Greef had graciously supplied him with through encrypted message was one of interest. A hefty sum for a petty thief that Din was certain would be a quick job considering the extra company he kept. Straight to client, alive, payment in several thousand credits, enough for new supplies to last them a few months, and enough for Peli’s equally gracious babysitting services.

She had thankfully been all too eager to accept the request.

Their bounty’s last seen location was well past the dune sea surrounding Mos Eisley, past the plateaus and heading south towards Anchorhead, out of the city limits. They’d instructed Peli that they’d be taking the ship. Traveling on Dewback would be much too slow and renting speeder bikes would involve dealing with a trader. Both Din and Paz had agreed to keep their presence as undetected as possible.

They’d also agreed that the child’s safety and comfort would best be left in the hands of a person Din found that he trusted. He felt a little more than embarrassed when Peli commented on the doting father dynamic he’d developed since she'd last seen him. She smirked in amusement at the large pack Paz dropped on her work table, filled with the child’s supplies, from his food to the porg toy the little one immediately latched onto when his caretakers bid him a quiet little farewell as he fell asleep.

Peli had practically cooed at them when Paz’ arm had gently come around Din’s waist. Din felt bad when he’d slipped quickly away from the hold, instead he grabbed Paz’ hand and ushered them out of the room and to the landing bay. Peli had promised to keep her shop closed, an added little charge for her and a little more reassurance on Din’s part as they’d be gone at least til sundown tomorrow.

They were off soon after. 

They swept past the dunes and over the dry plateaus, finding themselves in the rural area miles outside of Anchorhead where they landed the Razor Crest, hidden in a juncture of a canyon. The ship’s defense parameters were set in the likelihood of brigands, before they armed themselves and made to set up on higher ground. Without the use of a tracking fob, Greef’s physical description of their target would have to do.

They surveyed the area first, scoping out possible hiding places. The outskirts of the city were nothing more than small, old shacks, a broken down little cantina that drunks staggered out of and shady looking people taking their place inside. Din was willing to bet their target would be a patron, he’s been at this too long for this job to be any different. 

Paz seemed a little restless and Din couldn’t help the amusement that bubbled up under his beskar at seeing the man shift endlessly on the rock and sand beside him. This was not particularly his area of expertise. As a heavy infantry, Paz was there when a battle was at its climax, always in the thick of it with blood boiling and guns blazing. Din had seen it. He remembered it well when they were younger and the purge was in full swing.

To see Paz in all his glory that night on Navarro reminded Din of the pride the pure bred Mandalorian carried on his shoulders. 

As of now, it was endearing to see Paz out of his element. Din’s attention to the job was a little less than stellar with his newfound company, but it was said company that made him feel more at ease than he’s ever felt since the day he was pronounced the tribe’s only beroya. The older man had attempted conversation, but trailed off when Din’s responses started to fall short. This was a mission after all. As distracted as Din was with Paz’ heavy presence beside him, the man’s rolling voice wouldn’t be of any help.

So they stayed quiet until the first moonrise.

Din’s sudden shift shook Paz out of his slight doze. The younger man shoved the scope in Paz’ direction, looking through it and to the ratty cantina where their bounty could be seen entering. “That’s the one?” Paz hummed and Din could almost hear the smirk in his voice. “That’s the one,” he nodded, packing lightweight and taking one last look through the scope.

Paz had scooped him up in his arms from there, his jetpack on the lowest, quietest setting getting them to the ground quickly.

\--

A chase on Tatooine was the last thing Din wanted to happen. 

Paz’ jetpack could only do so much to help and Din knew he’d get a reprimanding later when he’d chased the bounty on his own through the dunes and into the canyon caverns. They were a slippery little thing, nasty personality with a mouth to match, tossing obscenities over their shoulder that Din had to ignore else he’d end up blasting a hole through their chest. They finally hit a dead end, the high walls of the canyon on all sides.

“I can bring you in warm,” he started and he grit his teeth at the throaty cackle from the creature before him. “I’m cold blooded, sweetheart,” they hissed and Din shot the ground at their feet with an annoyed growl. They promptly shut up at that, raising their arms in surrender but the toothy grin on their face hadn’t dropped. 

Din approached them carefully, kicking away the dagger they dropped to the ground and grabbing binders he hooked onto his belt. He’d managed to snag one of their wrists in one binding only for the bounty to rip their hand away as he made to snag the other. Din followed the movement, twisting the other’s arm behind their back only for the scaly creature to whip right around. The shick of a wet blade embedded in the tip of their boot made Din push them back roughly.

“You’re gonna love this one, Mando.”

They cackled again, the blade grazing into the side of Din’s calf where his beskar did not quite cover. Din hissed sharply, the stinging pain shooting all the way up his leg as he stumbled back. The other charged forward, about to take another swing and Din braced himself only for a sickening crack to be heard instead. By the time he looked up, the now unconscious bounty’s head was crushed against the hard rock wall, Paz’ large hand encasing the back of their skull completely.

They dropped to the floor with a thump, Paz securing their wrists in the durasteel binders, a snarl resounding through the bare walls of the canyon before turning his attention to Din. The younger man promptly relaxed, sitting himself down on the dusty ground with a groan as Paz approached him. He knelt before him, unusually quiet as he quickly grabbed supplies from the pockets at his belt, cleansing Din’s wound and letting the smaller man huddle close into his shoulder at the searing feeling.

Din clutched at the edge of Paz’ sleeve, wanting terribly to bite down on something as he was patched up gently by his partner. He finally released his breath when the cooling sensation of a bacta patch numbed the area. Paz wrapped bandaging around his calf for good measure.This was another feeling Din hadn’t experienced for such a long time. The comfort that a comrade brought after battles that resulted in injuries, usually much worse than this.

Din just so happened to get Paz’ affection along with it.

Their forehelms clanked together a little harshly, but Din accepted it, knowing Paz was angry with him, but biting his tongue beneath his helmet. “I had to intervene,” he growled, his voice tight, but with the slightest lilt of a playful edge. “You would have shot them dead if I hadn’t, Din’ika.” That low chuckle sent a wave of heat up Din’s spine, cheeks hot under his helmet, but he assumed it was from the exertion.

The younger Mandalorian simply shook his head with a chuckle of his own, grasping Paz’ hand as he was brought back to his feet. “Can you walk?” Paz asked, keeping Din’s hand in his own until Din gave a few good strides, just a slight limp. He nodded firmly, turning around to look at their bounty lying limply on the ground, shaking his head, promptly making to shove their boots off, toss them to the ground and then light them on fire with his torch for good measure.

They stripped the bounty of any other weapons, finding odd bottles filled with different color liquid in the pockets of their pants, they disposed of those as well. They were knocked out cold for the night so Paz tossed them over his shoulder as they started their trek back to the Razor Crest. The jetpack wasn’t meant to carry three people, including one the size of Paz, so they prompted to walk.

If there were any bandits hiding in the crevices of these canyons, they didn’t dare show themselves. All three moons hung high in the night sky by the time they reached the third of 4 markers they had left for themselves to find their way back. Din only found himself walking closer to the larger Mandalorian, brushing arms as his eyes drooped sleepily beneath his helmet. His hand found the larger one at his side, cheek plating nestling to the cloth of Paz’ thick bicep as he trudged on beside him.

Paz paused for a moment, blinking behind his dark visor down at Din. His arm came to wrap around the smaller man, shifting the bounty on his shoulder to keep them away when Din pushed close into his side, one hand on Paz’ back and the other holding weakly at Paz’ fingers at his shoulder. “Cold?” he quietly asked, rubbing his palm tenderly over Din’s shoulder beneath his pauldron. Quite the opposite in fact, but Din didn’t say anything, just nodded his head loosely and kept walking, though soon Paz could feel the stutter in his partner’s step.

They’d just past the fourth marker, the Razor Crest just around the corner, but Paz paused anyway. “Cyare,” he hummed, cupping a hand at the side of Din’s helmet to make him look up at him. He seemed dazed, distant and Paz pursed his lips, about to continue before a hoarse, high laugh startled him from behind his shoulder. 

“Haaah, he’ll feel it soon,” their bounty taunted and Paz snarled, quickly taking Din into his other arm and carrying them both into the Razor Crest. Din seemed conscious enough as he’d shut down the defense systems remotely with his vambrace beforehand. Paz set the younger man on their shared cot and in contrast threw their bounty harshly to the floor. Paz grasped them by the throat, shoving them back into the wall with a low growl.

“What the hell did you do to him,” he demanded, watching the creature’s eyes roll back before focusing again. They chuckled, toothy grin wide but wobbly across their face. “Mandos,” they hissed, seeming to go in and out of consciousness when Paz tightened his grip around their neck. “Soooo uptight-” they choked on their words and Paz grabbed them by the shoulders, dragging them to the brig that housed the carbonite chambers, shoving them into a mold and activating the freeze.

“You’ll thank me later, big guy-” the bounty rasped right before the chamber engulfed them whole. 

Paz quickly returned to Din’s side, finding the younger had already removed the pauldrons at his shoulders, the cuisses on his thighs, and, surprisingly, his chestplate, Paz had seen him without it probably only once before. “Din,” he called out gently before he could startle the other man. Din just looked up at him. His visor covered his eyes, but his body language was all sluggish, almost languid. Paz sighed as he knelt before the other, taking his hands and massaging gently at his wrists. “Talk to me, little one, tell me what’s wrong,” he softly ordered, gauging all of Din’s reactions, noting especially when he leaned closer, his helm nuzzling into the crook of Paz’ neck like a attention starved loth kitten.

“Hey,” he chuckled, rubbing his hands up Din’s arms and he could visibly see the man melt under his touch, pressing into it with quiet hums. He didn’t seem in immediate danger. Paz was certain he was going to lock up in pain at any moment but it never came. It didn’t help his worry, though he was appreciating the way Din was trying to shift into his lap. He ignored his appreciation, gently pushing Din back onto the cot, holding him steady upright.

“Your wound,” Paz said, one hand coming to cup Din’s knee, thumb grazing the bandaging along his calf. “That blade must have been laced with something, cyare, you have to tell me what you’re feeling so I can help you.” Din nodded in understanding. He was still there, Paz thought thankfully. He could hear Din swallow dryly, reaching up to cup under his helmet and even through his glove he could feel the younger man's skin burn.

“It’s hot, Paz..” he whimpered and Paz’ heart clenched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Din, Paz will do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be the end of the smut but I have one more chapter of that and then just an epilogue after that so 4 chapters omg .////. Also shout out to the tumblr anon for that one little bit of inspiration surrounding a certain petname/title ♥ I hope you enjoy ♥

Paz had let Din cuddle close while he attempted to formulate a plan.

It was hard to get his thoughts going with Din straddling his lap the way he was, but this was his fellow Mandalorian’s comfort on the line. He’s heard of this before. A venom with the qualities of an aphrodisiac, stronger than Zeltron spiced wine, but no more deadly than the wound which Din absorbed it from. It was meant to debilitate, not kill, however Paz was sure the humiliation that came along with it would make someone want to die on spot.

He was very much aware of the warmth between Din’s legs, of the tent of his pants nestled against his thigh and the way those sinful hips- Okay, he had to focus here! Din didn’t seem to be as feral as stories made them out to be, though Paz knew these side effects could steadily grow to a potential Paz didn’t particularly want to think about. The dosage transferred from the blade was significantly small, thank Maker.

He could only hope he could satiate the needs of his cyar’ika, however all the ways he’d truly like to would require the removal of their helmets.

As burly and rough as Paz was on the outside, he was a romantic at heart. With the weight of the creed’s code also poking him in the side, the honor of seeing his beloved’s face was to be saved for the day they were formally bonded. That was a promise Paz intended to keep and he wouldn’t jeopardize it for the sake of the galaxy. But Din’s body was steadily growing warmer. He had already begun tugging at his high neck, his cape was on the floor and his boots thrown elsewhere, all his heavy beskar sitting on a rack across the room. Paz couldn’t be certain if Din would even remember their sacred code at that point with a clouded mind and an aching body seeking release.

On the other hand, Paz knew how stifling hot their helmets could get.. That would not be good. 

He bit his lip at that, weighing his options and strategizing even in this unbearably intimate moment, wishing he could savor the much needed privacy. The child was well taken care of. Paz had contacted Peli remotely of their status and he was unimpressed with the sudden bark of laughter and her good luck. She was at least helpful enough to inform him that blue Bantha milk would settle the young man’s tummy when it was all over. 

At this point Paz saw no end in sight. 

"Paz."

Din's voice was rasped more than usual, heavy but warm against the audial of Paz' helmet. The older man leaned him away, cupping his hands to Din's waist to massage him lightly, but all he really did was make his partner's sensitive skin tingle even more. Din seemed to push through the need to buckle forward, a quiet whine as he pushed his helmet to Paz' before he was shifted back once more.

"What are we gonna do?"

Paz pursed his lips beneath his visor. To see Din so vulnerable made his heart ache, but he was grateful that he was with Din when this happened. All in all, it could have been tremendously worse. While unconsented aphrodisiac intake wasn't particularly the most dreadful of scenarios, it left them in quite a mess, but Paz was grateful that Din was not in pain.. At least not yet and he hoped it stayed that way. Din seemed to be waiting for his response, nuzzling him as his hands kneaded firmly at Paz' shoulders.

"I'm going to take care of you," he simply said, stroking his arms up behind Din's back, squeezing gently at his tense muscle. The younger man immediately relaxed at his touch, at his words. Paz exhaled deeply, pulling Din into a warm embrace and swaying him gently side to side. "Your cyare is going to take care of you," he purred, "Your trust and consent is all I ask for. I don't know how badly you'll react to this venom, but I'll do anything for you. Anything, so long as you trust me."

"You'll.. The code.. you'll uphold it? I don't know how this..."

Paz shushed him with another soft bump of their helmets, nodding firmly. "I made a promise to you. I intend to keep it," he stated with finality, cupping his hands to the sides of Din's helmet to make him look at him. "I need you to tell me. I know you need this, but do you want this..? I want you to tell me, sock me right in the jaw if you need me to stop." The little joke pulled a wobbly laugh from Din, lightening the mood just a tad.

"I will. I want this.. want you. I trust you." Plain and simple. Paz nodded.

"Can you stay with me a little longer, cyar'ika? If we're to do this comfortably, I would like to properly bathe you. We're both covered in sand." Paz was nervous of the idea, Din seeming just as curious at the tilt of his helmet. "We'll figure it out," the older man chuckled, rubbing the back of Din's neck to draw him closer to his chest while he lifted him and carried him to the simple, very sparse washroom. 

He set the smaller man on the edge of what could be called a tub. The Razor Crest was composed only of the bare necessities for space travel. While Din, in his usual haste, would prefer a sonic shower, there were still water reserves and pipelines in the ship for a traditional shower. They had recently made adjustments to the tub due to the little green package Din was now sporting. The little one’s bath time had made for bonding moments and Paz received a smack to the helmet when he joked about the little one vibrating into another dimension if they had used a sonic.

At the moment, a soak seemed nice. The dry, arid environment of Tatooine was harsh, even through the many layers of clothing. Sand was discomfort incarnate, he was sure Din would appreciate the was as well. Din seemed more sleepy than anything right now, the effects of the aphrodisiac slowly creeping its way through his system. Paz was sure if he had been cut much closer to his core, the effects would have already begun.

So he worked around him.

Din was currently clinging to Paz’ front, body pressed flush, his hands kneading at his back, and legs shifting restlessly. The shower dials creaked as he turned them, filling the small tub with lukewarm water, not too hot or too cold, though Paz was sure Din would need the latter very soon. He removed his glove, dipping his hand into the water and humming contently at the temperature, letting it fill while he turned his attention to Din, unbuckling his belt slowly and tugging the younger’s pants down his legs.

Exposing his warm skin made Paz swallow hard. Mandalorians were covered head to toe in protective clothing and armor for the vast majority of their days. To see Din bare like this took Paz’ breath away, but he tried to continue. He stroked his hands over soft thighs, massaging the tense muscle and tracing the scars all the way down to his calves, taking pieces of his undergarments to set aside. 

He inspected Din’s wound next, nearly fully healed thanks to the bacta patch, the gash merely a sliver of a cut now. Paz replaced the patch and bandaged it with dry, waterproof gauze to keep it sterile until it fully healed. He cleared his throat as he looked up at his partner, who was already looking down at him, his breath slightly labored and Paz tried to keep his gaze from going below the man’s waist at the moment. 

The tight long sleeve could not be removed without taking off his helmet, so Paz had to be a little firm in his wording, keeping his resolve even through the pleasure as those gloved hands stroked over his armored chest. “Cyar’ika,” he started, resting their forehelms tight and making sure Din was paying attention. He clasped his smaller hands in his own, stroking gently at the worn leather across his knuckles. 

“I need to step away for you to do this.”

The immediate whine from his beloved startled Paz out of his daze, but he kept his composure, swallowing thickly. “I know, sweetheart, I know,” he softly cooed, bringing one hand under Din’s helmet to caress the gentle curve of his jaw, Din latching onto his wrist. It must have been getting worse.. “Listen to me,” he gently ordered, “I want you to remove the rest of your clothing and get in the tub. Wash your hair, dry it, put your helmet back on and then call for me.”

Another whimper and Paz’ heart ached. When had he gone so soft...

His other hand came to cup the back of Din’s helm, staring deeply into his visor as he lowly whispered his next words. “Do you understand me, verd’ika?” Little soldier… Din seemed to calm a little, but was still tense at the idea. He nodded firmly, squeezing Paz’ wrist.

“Yes, sir.”

It was Paz’ turn to tense, nearly choking on air at the title and quickly making to get up. He shut off the water valve, the tub already filled halfway, reaching for a dry towel and folding it over the rim of the tub. He gave Din another once over. The younger man was curled into himself, thighs pressed tightly together and his hard cock peeking from beneath the hem of his shirt. Paz quickly turned his gaze away, clenching his fists as he looked to the floor and bit out, “Call me when you’re ready. I’ll be right outside.”

And he was off, having to ignore the pathetic little whimper that followed before the door hissed shut. He shuddered hard as he pressed his back to it, shoving off his helmet, wiping the sweat off his brow and combing his fingers through his dusty blonde hair. “Maker, Djarin, the things you get yourself in to,” he sighed deeply, ignoring the heavy throb at his fly as he began stripping himself of his armor as well. He set the blue and gold beskar pieces together with Din’s, heading up to the flight deck to make sure the Crest’s defensive parameters were in place once again. The last thing they needed was an unwelcome interruption. However, these canyons were devoid of any sign of life from what Paz could tell looking out the windows.

The larger Mandalorian returned to the lower level of the ship, sitting down on their shared cot to shed the bracers on his knees and legs, heavy boots placed beside Din’s. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this exposed. Of course they showered, the tribe was more than hygienic, but to do this for pleasure was a concept Paz didn’t think he’d experience for a long time, and certainly not with the one he pined after for at least a decade.

He wished it was under better circumstances, but he couldn’t find any room for complaint. Paz grunted as he palmed himself through his pants, cheeks hot against the cool air for the cabin. He contemplated on his clothing for a moment. His shirt was just going to get all wet so he quickly disposed of his layers, a bit self conscious as he brushed his fingers over his scarred skin, rubbing the back of his neck with an embarrassed huff. 

He could vaguely hear the soft splashes of water from behind the door, sure Din was going to call him at any minute so he quickly made his choices. He wouldn’t be able to shower his hair and face when he went back in so he did what he could under the cold water of the kitchen area sink. His short locks dried quickly, his skin flushed as he also patted down his firm chest and arms. The dune dust got everywhere and the wash was a welcome relief.

It was then he heard a quiet call.

Paz swallowed down the lump in his throat, grabbing his helmet and setting it over his head again. The door slid open as he approached it, his chest tightening at the scene before him. The first thing he noticed was how small Din looked, completely bare and curled in on himself, trembling and covered in beautiful scars. The second was how shiny his helmet was, he must have cleaned the dust off of it as well. That told Paz that the younger man’s head still hadn’t reached the clouds.

The large man approached him slowly, Din seeming to unravel his tight muscles the closer he got. Their visors didn’t quite make contact and Paz could feel his entire body prickle in goosebumps when he realized Din was simply admiring him. He involuntarily postured at the notion, his shoulders straightening and chest puffing and Paz could hear the hitch in Din’s breath. He stared right back.

Din was small, but only in comparison to Paz. His body still spelled out his strength, tight chest and broad shoulders that made his waist look so tiny. Paz’ eyes roved over his figure, biting his lip at the wet shine on those toned arms he’d kill to have wrapped around him right now. So he knelt down beside the tub, Din’s gaze following him before he seemed to take the hint. The smaller man got to his knees, leaning over the tub for Paz to bring his arms around him and hold him closely. Paz’ hands roamed over his soft skin, massaging the muscles of Din’s back who moaned quietly into his shoulder.

He was still burning so Paz skipped the dramatics.

Din seemed to have taken care of washing his body as well, saving Paz the time as he reached over the tub to curl his fingers gently around Din’s cock. He immediately jolted with a high gasp, butting his forehelm against the concave of Paz’ cheek plating, shuddering violently as he panted hard. Paz just hummed lowly in comfort, letting Din set the pace with his bucking hips before the larger man began to stroke him slowly.

Din absolutely melted into his hold, his helmet coming to rest at Paz’ shoulder with grateful, broken little moans. “That’s it, cyar’ika,” Paz purred to him, his other arm coming around Din’s shoulders, stroking down his arm. “You did so good, sweetheart, all clean, hmm?” Din nodded against his shoulder with an adorable little huff and Paz chuckled softly. “That wasn’t so hard was it?” A little shake of his head.

“Atta, boy.. That’s all you needed to do, meshla, that’s all. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Paz propped Din up with his arm, nestling their helmets together as he pumped his fist firmly around Din’s cock. He relished in his noises, encouraged them. The privacy was sent from heaven at the moment. Din tossed his head back when Paz stroked firmly over his slit, beads of precum soaking his tip and slicking the way with every pump. “Cyare-” he whined, one hand squeezing at Paz’ bicep and the other curling around the man’s thick wrist.

“You’re getting warmer, darling,” Paz noted, nuzzling closer, wishing he could kiss the soft skin of Din’s shoulder. Din garbled a little whimper at that, his hips beginning to buck up into Paz’ fist. He held firm, tracing the pulsing veins along his shaft, thumbing his crown and bringing his other hand around to cup tenderly at his balls, squeezing him tenderly as Din gasped hard, his modulator spitting static and Paz could feel his cock jump in his fist.

“Paz-” the younger man keened, arching his back sinfully and Paz groaned as he watched the muscle of his soft tummy flex. “Tell me what you want, cyar’ika. I’ll give you anything,” he growled, stroking faster and Din’s hand hastily shot up to grip at the back of his neck, holding on for dear life at the stimulation.

“I wanna touch you-” he practically mewled, hands scrambling at Paz’ skin as his hips continued to buck. “Please- It’s too fucking hot- Please, oh fuck- I wanna cum.” Paz’ cheeks were blazing below his helmet and he was sure Din’s were as well. He let go of him entirely, nearly cumming in his pants when Din’s soft hand came to stroke desperately at himself at the loss. The large Mandalorian quickly shoved off the remainder of his clothing, near tripping into the small tub.

He had to lift Din up first in order for him to fit. It was a tight fit, but Din settled perfectly in his lap, the water up to their hips. The smaller wasted no time rutting himself into Paz’ stomach, arms coming desperately around Paz. The larger man shoved his fist between them, leaning back against the wall of the tub, Din tipping with him and fucking into Paz’ tight grip. Paz’ other hand took the opportunity to explore.

He squeezed tight to Din’s ass, his grip sure to leave a mark, but Din enjoyed it if his strangled moan was anything to go by. Paz coaxed him closer and closer to climax, purring constant praises against Din’s ear, longing to kiss him, but that could wait. “You wanna cum, little one? Fuck.. Fuck, baby I wanna see you,” he snarled, sharp teeth bared beneath his visor, his own cock throbbing against Din’s thigh.

“P-Paz! Cyare, I-I’m-”

The pure pleasure in Din’s voice had Paz by the heart. He watched, dazed as Din spilled thick seed into his palm. Constant, desperate little noises were wrung from his throat, his body tight as he hid himself against Paz’ shoulder. Paz released the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. He coiled Din close, expecting for the man to have found the relief he needed. A knot coiled itself in his stomach when Din’s body seemed to say otherwise.

The younger man whimpered, gasping for air as he writhed in Paz’ hold, butting their foreheads together. “It hurts- Cyare, please- More, more- Oh, Maker..” Concern bubbled up in Paz’ chest, doing the only thing he could think of. He shifted Din closer, letting him rest heavily against his chest. “You have to relax for me, darling, can you do that?” A few heavy breaths, Din’s trembling form attempting to do just that. “Y-Yes, sir-” he choked, immediately going lax when Paz’ cum soaked fingers stroked tenderly at his perineum, rolling his sac in the palm of his other hand.

“H-Have you ever..?” Paz trailed off with a gulp, watching Din give a little nod of his head against his shoulder and that sent a pulse up to the tip of his own cock. “O-Only my fingers- Been a while...” he bit out, a shudder wracking up his spine as Paz traced his slick fingers around his entrance, Din’s entire body collapsing against him. A wave of possessiveness grasped Paz by the heart. His head spun at the information, cheeks blazing under his helmet and he couldn’t help himself even if he tried.

Their forehelms pressed together firmly, Paz’ breathing ragged as he tried to form words. “You mean you’ve never- You’re-” The wiggle of Din’s hips into his hand sent all his blood rushing south, a strangled moan pulled from the older man’s throat. “I waited-” Din whined, “No one else.. J-Just you- Just you, wanted it to be you.” Paz stuttered curses, tugging Din desperately to his chest.

His fingers would have to wait a moment.

He positioned his cock between Din’s ass, holding his hips in a bruising grip and fucking himself up against him for friction. The smaller man whined at that, bumping his hips back, his cock grinding into the hard muscle of Paz’ stomach, eyes squeezing shut behind his visor, lost to the pleasure. “That fucking mouth on you-” Paz snarled, snaking his hands over Din’s ass, squeezing him tightly against him, a drooling smirk on his lips as he watched over Din’s shoulder.

“I can’t imagine..” Paz snarled roughly, tugging Din’s hips to sway against his thick cock, pre dripping down the shaft, slicking between Din’s cheeks as he thrust. “I can’t imagine how fucking tight your little hole will be around me.” Din let out a broken shout at that, modulator spitting static as he curled forward, hands clutching desperately at Paz’ broad shoulders as he humped weakly into the larger man’s stomach.

He came hard, convulsing as heat surged up his veins, the venom increasing the sensation tenfold as he spilled again across Paz’ abdomen. Paz shoved a hand behind them, stroking his massive cock through his own release. He pressed his flared tip firmly against Din’s entrance but never breaching, cum pulsing against him and up over his lower back, dripping thick and white and slick. The jostling water was quick to clean up Paz’ tummy, the larger man panting hard, dazed but diligent as he used the heat of the moment to their advantage.

Thick fingers coated themselves in his seed, moving over Din’s back and coaxing a pair into him with ease. The adorable little “oh-” was gently shushed, Paz’ free hand moving to cup Din’s jaw under his helmet. He immediately nuzzled into the contact and Paz gave an appreciative hum. He thrust his fingers gently, slow and steady until Din was pushing his hips back into the contact. He must have been exhausted, but the venom in his veins had yet to let up, though it seemed to help the process along.

“That feel good, sweetheart?” The larger Mandalorian drawled lowly, his chest rumbling against Din’s fingers. “Mmh,” the soft hum set Paz’ worry at ease. He cuddled Din close to him, the younger man quick to curl into his chest, his hips still working to keep Paz’ fingers inside of him as deep as possible. Paz groaned at that, letting his head thump back against the edge of the tub. “Yeah, that’s a good boy,” he praised, “One more and we’ll head to bed, Din.. Just one more, little one, can you do that for me?”

Paz was proud of how steady he kept his voice after all that, but that immediately fell to pieces before he could properly savor it. Din lifted his head from his chest, one of his hands coming to cup the back of Paz’ helmet. He brought them closer until they touched, nuzzling them together in such an unbearably gentle way, Paz thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest, even more so when Din purred another little agreement. He cleared his throat before speaking again, knowing it would crack if he didn’t.

“S-Slow this time, yeah? Nice and slow, cyar’ika,” he cooed, slipping his fingers deeper. Din groaned softly at that, both of his arms coming to wrap around Paz’ helmet, shifting himself further up Paz’ body to ease the strain on the larger Mandalorian’s wrist. Paz let his heavy arm rest across Din’s back, setting the chin of his helmet over Din’s shoulder to watch his movements. The younger man seemed to have calmed considerably, but the heat in his body hadn’t let up completely just yet. Paz wanted to take the extra precaution while they were at it. Whether the venom liked it or not, the poor boy needed his rest soon.

So Paz continued his ministrations until he was three fingers deep, stroking torturously slow at that sweet little node, curling his fingers just so and purring deeply when Din’s thighs would tremble at the pleasure and then relax when Paz pulled away. He stretched him gently, Din’s cock full, pressed between their tummies and Paz let him have his release. He came dry, but he was satisfied, giving a quiet whimper when Paz slipped his fingers from him.

Paz cleaned them both up, drying them swiftly and carrying Din out of the wash racks, carefully laying him back against the thin pillows on their cot. The larger man hummed a soft chuckle when Din’s arms curled around his broad shoulders and pulled him down. Paz knew what he wanted. Din’s hands cupped the side of his blue helmet and Paz did the same to the shiny silver. They shifted the beskar up simultaneously, the blind spot over their vision something Paz had grown entirely too fond of recently.

Their lips pressed tenderly, slow and warm and passionate all at once. Paz’ heart swelled in his chest, the adoration he possessed for this fiery little bounty hunter so incredibly overwhelming, sometimes he couldn’t believe they finally had each other after so long without. They kissed until Din went lax beneath him. Paz shifted Din’s helmet down first, his own after and his eyes had to adjust again to the dim light of the room.

He was sure the venom would work its way out of Din’s system by the time he woke. For now he was alive, and safe with no chance of overheating into oblivion. Paz got up from off the bed, tugging the thin sheets over Din’s naked body and then roaming around the cabin. The blue Bantha milk was well stocked in their preserver. Paz would have to heat that up in the morning for Din to drink.

He sent Peli one last status update. Hearing the yawn in her voice, he must have woken her and Paz supposed it was his turn to hit the sheets as well. He made one last security check around the Crest, but he stopped when he noticed some worn pieces of cloth in the compartment where some supplies were kept. He tilted his head at them before the sudden wave of exhaustion took his attention back on getting his rest.

The Mandalorian settled himself beside Din, curling his arm around him when his smaller form seemed to instinctively seek out his heat. Paz nestled their helms together one last time, murmuring quiet nothings to his cyare before he was gently dragged to sleep as well. They’d talk in the morning, Paz was certain that would be eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations and Continuity Info:  
> Zeltron spiced wine - beverage known for its odd smell and strong aphrodisiac qualities.  
> Blue Bantha Milk - Banthas are large mammals native to Tatooine, their milk is distinctively blue and served as a drink  
> cyar'ika - sweetheart, darling  
> cyare - beloved  
> Sonic Shower/Sonic - a piece of technology that was used for personal hygiene. It used ultrasonic vibrations to cause dirt and grime to simply vibrate/evaporate off a person's body, leaving it fresh and clean.  
> Bacta/Bacta Patch - a thick, gelatinous substance with seemingly magical healing properties.  
> meshla - beautiful 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, comments are always appreciated! You can also find me on Tumblr and Twitter @skittydolly if you're looking for more Din/Paz content or want to share some head canons of your own ♥♥♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Din and Paz enjoy the rare moment of solitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got way longer than I thought, but that's what happens when you're in too deep for a ship u////u ♥ Also thanks to xiphos on twitter for the inspirational push to complete this today because of their art oof 🔥 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, the last chapter will be a little epilogue/wrap up, hopefully that'll be done soon. I need a little break. But for now he's 7k worth of smut for y'all ♥♥♥ If you'd ever like to suggest something or see more Din/Paz content, you can also find me @skittydolly on Twitter and Tumblr, drop an ask or suggestion if you'd like ♥

“We look ridiculous...”

Din’s voice was worn from sleep, rasped from all the noises that were wrung from him the night before. His head was pounding, his body ached and a light bout of nausea coiled in his stomach the moment he sat up. Paz simply grumbled a low chuckle beside him, his visor smooshed into the thin pillow in a way Din didn’t think could ever be comfortable. They were both stripped down completely. The beskar of their helmets a sharp contrast to the soft, supple skin hiding just under the blankets.

He hasn’t seen himself, let alone another Mandalorian, bare like this for anything other than a shower, for a long, long time.

The more he thought about it, the more Din realized how.. less intimidating their helmets were supposed to look without the bulk of armor and protective clothing accompanying it. They were too vulnerable, much too soft, something Din didn’t really think of himself. But the events from last night.. The tender touches, the way his body succumbed to that vile substance, the way he caved so easily under Paz’ hands.

It made him remember he wasn’t just a hunter, machine-like in his ways. He was human, he was mortal beneath the armor. He was currently being dragged down and cuddled against a wide chest. A strained little sound was garbled through his modulator when Paz squeezed him tight to his body. Ultimately he nestled close, letting his thoughts flutter away into blissful numbness. Paz’ scent surrounded him completely, his warmth seeped deep into his bones and made him relax in ways he’s never felt.

Din remembered, a decade ago, his father giving him a knowing tilt of his helmet when he was caught wearing a piece of clothing far too big for his torso. The man hadn’t said a word, for which Din was thankful. Paz’ scent clung to the material of his shirt and he didn’t give it back until a week later.

That was the first time Din had experienced what a normal person would call romance. The sneaking around, the physical affection, the gentle words and names whispered against his audial when they thought no one was listening. They had tried. They had tried so hard to keep what they had when the purge was in full swing. When their original covert was compromised and they had to find new shelter. When Din was named beroya after his father’s passing. 

But they had to move on. They had to focus. One moment of vulnerability could cost the entire tribe’s safety. Paz had never tried to stop him. The occasional brush of fingers, the heavy presence behind him at the beginning slowly vanished. Din would return from jobs and then leave once he’d secure their reward with their matriarch. Over time, he had hardened. His beskar might as well have fused to his skin. But he never forgot how gentle Paz’ hands were for what little time they had together.

Nights alone on his ship when it was just too much, he’d think of him and only him. For years, Din felt no touch, nothing but blunt force and sharp blades and the ringing of blasterfire in his ears. The day Paz’ anger boiled over, Din’s entire body was quaking, wanting to submit to the large hands that gripped him hard enough to bruise. When their matriarch diffused the situation and Din sat at her table, he could think only of the places those hands touched, like they branded him through his clothing.

“Quit thinkin’, Djarin.”

Din tilted his helmet up, but Paz’ arm curled around his shoulders, cupping the back of it and holding him to his chest. “For once, just stop thinking, cyare..” Din gave a little huff, but made no move to pull away. He relaxed under the large, warm hand moving up and down his back, the sensation so foreign, yet so incredibly familiar at the same time. “Me'vaar ti gar?” Paz’ voice rumbled the entirety of his frame, his voice so low, timbre rolling, heavy with sleep.

“That requires me to think if I’m to answer that.”

The hand on his back stilled, but then those arms coiled tighter and Din nearly wheezed when the full weight of Paz’ huge body attempted to roll on top of him. His hands pushed to Paz’ chest before shooting out to his back to tap out before Paz could completely engulf him. Paz simply laughed into his shoulder, rolling onto his back again and allowing Din to sit up once more.

“Clear headed, I suppose,” the man chided.

Din just puffed again, with a smile this time, and rubbed a hand at the back of his neck. “Yes… Yeah, I’m fine” he hummed, giving a thoughtful little pause. He looked down at Paz, pursing his lips and moving a hand to gently stroke over his bare arm, squeezing his bicep. “Vor entye, cyare.” The larger man sat up, cupping a hand under Din’s chin to pull him close, resting their forehelms together with an approving purr.

“Ba'gedet'ye, meshla.”

Paz shifted off the bed and Din completely froze, only to thaw moments later when a flush of heat traveled up his spine and pooled in his cheeks. Paz’s body was the epitome of a Mandalorian incarnate. He was massive. All hearty muscle, broad shoulders and biceps and thighs thicker than Din’s waist. His skin was pale, littered with battle scars all over, the corded muscle of his back flexing as he shifted through the preserver for a pitcher of blue bantha milk. He kept watching as the larger man, bare as the day he was born, moved to the kitchen area, placing a small pot on the cooker to heat the milk as they usually do for the child. Din couldn’t even think of eating at the moment, but the warm drink seemed like a good idea.

He was sure Paz was given the idea from Peli.

Speaking of whom, his gut tightened a little at the idea that he hasn’t seen his child for at least 12 hours, which is a feat in itself given that the little one was attached at his hip at all times. Paz seemed to have already felt his tension. He came from the kitchen, their portable communicator in hand which he dropped in Din’s palm. Din gave a sigh as his cheek was gently touched under his helmet. Watching Paz walk away was quite the sight, visor trained low at his backside, but Din shook his head of the thoughts and focused instead on the communicator.

Peli answered after a few moments.

“Hey, Mando! Feeling better?”

Din shot Paz a look from across the room, the larger man seeming to stir the pot a little quicker. The Mandalorian hummed an affirmative, palming his visor when Peli went off on a tangent in vivid detail about having seen the effects of that aphrodisiac at a bar across from her shop. “Not pretty!” she said and Din could only give a grunt of agreement. He was thankful though, as Peli spoke, he could hear the little cooing and gurgling from the child through the line.

“How is he?” he asked, cracking a smile when it seemed like the child finally realized it was his father on the line when he heard a little “Bui!”. Peli listed off all her duties from the night before and this morning regarding the little womp rat. From across the room, Paz turned off the burner and called out, “Make certain he gets one of his treats!” The baby shouted happily at the sound of Paz’ voice and Din just wonders how his life got to this point.

Peli let the baby babble into the communicator and Din, as embarrassed as he was, gently hummed back to him, that he’d be back soon and the baby made tiny coos back to him as if he understood. The woman urged them to take their time, that she wouldn’t open up shop and it would give her a paid day off when they claimed their reward. Din merely thanked her and shut off the communicator, relaxing again knowing that his child was safe and in good hands.

He felt the bed dip, giving a grateful sigh when Paz handed him the warm mug of the bantha milk and a straw for him to sip on. He nearly spilled it all over himself however when Paz bodily lifted him up to set him center on the bed and he shifted under the thin sheets along with him. It was amusing to watch the man push pieces of sweet bread under his helmet, picking up the crumbs that fell onto his chest and then most likely licking those off his fingers as well.

“Is this what domesticity is supposed to be?” Din asked, taking a sip of milk from the straw, his stomach immediately felt ready to settle.

“Mmmh, quaint isn’t it?”

And Din huffed a laugh. For a creed of warriors destined to fight until their last breath, civilized life wasn’t particularly at the top of the list of things they longed for. Peace was a wonderful thing, peace was what they strived for, especially with thoughts of foundlings in mind. However, to walk the way of the Mandalore was to raise warriors, to never lose that fire, to hunt and be hunted and take on life as they would a challenge.

Peace was wonderful, but it resonates differently through beskar helms.

“The cuddling is nice though.”

“You think so?” Paz chuckled, wrapping an arm around Din’s shoulders and thumbing a scar at his deltoid. Din gave a short nod, taking another sip as he rested his helm at Paz’ shoulder. “You were always a cuddler, Paz,” he said and Paz squeezed him playfully tighter. “Was I?” and Din rolled his eyes with a smile. “All Vizla men had a tendency to initiate contact, Paz. Your uncle smacked a pauldron off our cook’s shoulder and into a boiling pot because the tiingilar was apparently the perfect amount of spicy that he had to personally thank him.” 

“Your memory is as sharp as ever, cyar’ika,” Paz laughed.

“It’s hard to forget your father nearly hugging my helmet off when he caught us sneaking around and also attempted to congratulate me on wooing one of his own.”

Paz barked a laugh at that, jostling Din a bit who thankfully caught his drink before it could spill. “My father had to pull me aside and was angry at me for not telling him that I had proposed to the Vizla I was sneaking around with for the past 6 months.” Paz shook his head and Din knew he was grinning under his visor. “I felt like I had a target on my back for the remainder of that week, cyare,” Paz chuckled, cupping a hand at the back of Din’s helmet to bump their foreheads together with a metal clink.

“People talk, Paz.”

“Mandalorians gossip, darling.” The larger man shifted to face him a little more. “So long as the rumors kept other secret admirers away from you, I’d let them talk.” Din blinked up at him, giving a shrug of his shoulders and handing the now empty mug to Paz for the man to set aside off the edge of the cot. “I did not have secret admirers, Vizla,” the younger man slouched slightly, stretching his aching body out beneath the covers.

“I beg to differ,” Paz hummed, shifting a hand over to knead expertly at the nape of Din’s neck. “Your skill was impressive, your resilience and stamina even more so. Your flexibility was an added bonus.” Din’s cheeks heated at that, brows furrowing as Paz continued. “People noticed you whether you wanted them to or not, meshla. When you became beroya your allure only increased and anyone would have killed to have you.”

Din sighed as Paz shifted the covers off his legs where Din realized the bacta patch was still covering the wound from last night. It was already dry, the material absorbed into his skin, and Paz stroked gently at the area once the patch was removed and disposed off, not even a scar in its place.

“You were out of reach, untouchable and that made them want you even more.”

Din shoved the covers back over his legs, still terribly aware of their nakedness and that was certainly not helping when Paz was talking to him the way he was. The older man laid beside him, staring visor to visor when Din spoke up, able to keep his voice from wavering too much. “And what about you?” he swallowed hard before adding, “You were the only one who got to have me.”

Paz seemed to pause at that, his hand shifting from Din’s nape all the way down his arm and to his waist, pulling him closer to his body. Din didn’t particularly think that was a good idea, but the contact was heavenly. Paz’ rough hands on his hips prompting a stir in his cock he could only try and will down. The older man’s voice was far too gentle to be his own at his next words.

“I did have you,” he said, wistful, “But you were not mine to keep. You were not mine to chain down. Certainly not mine to ever control. You flew too far out of my reach, and as much as I needed you, you were needed elsewhere.” Din opened his mouth to say something, but Paz gently shushed him with a press of their helms. “And you provided so much, you gave everything for the tribe, for the foundlings. As much as I missed you, as much as I wanted to share in your experiences again, I want you to know that I was proud of you.”

Din tried to deny the slight dampness at the corners of his eyes so he shut them tightly, his arms coming around Paz’ shoulders to hold him close. “M-Maker.. Vizla, stop,” he managed to choke out and the resounding chuckle from Paz’ chest lifted the mood a bit. “Alright, alright, sweetheart. We have each other again, Din. All I could ever ask for is your safety and security… A kiss would do as well.”

The smaller man shoved at Paz’ chest halfheartedly, the little tears gone from his eyes as he tossed an accusing look up at Paz through his visor. “I will have you know that I did brawl a few times for your honor.” Another scrutinizing look. “Meaning?” Paz merely shrugged his shoulders and Din knew there was a smug smile under that helmet. “I’m the only one who gets to look at your ass is all I’m saying, they don’t get to fantasize about you out loud while I’m around.”

Din threw his hands up over Paz’ visor in an attempt to shush him. This was too much information too quickly, his head had just stopped aching and now it was spinning at the idea of any of their comrades looking at him like.. that. Unfortunately, he was not lying when he told Paz that his shows of strength were indeed attractive. To know he would be and has been fought for ruffled his feathers a little more than he’d like to admit, but he didn’t have to admit anything.

Paz knew and he’d exploit the fact any chance he could get.

“I take pride in being the only one to know how you sound like when you’re in pleasure.”

And Din wanted to sock him in the jaw like Paz had offered last night, but the heat in his gut and the soft throb of his cock compelled him to keep listening. “To have you trust me enough to lose yourself the way you do,” Paz groaned, his hand traveling back, cupping firmly at Din’s ass and yanking him flush against his body. Din tried to keep the whimper down in his throat, his hands scrambling at Paz’ arms for something to hold on to.

“No one else gets to see you.. No one else gets to hear you, gets to make you writhe and purr the way I do.” Din shuddered, squeezing his thighs together, his eyes going a little dazed and brow furrowing. How easily that voice like thunder could make him submit was beyond him. A wavering breath escaped him as Paz nestled their forehelms together, a soft hum rumbling his chest. “We won’t have another moment like this alone for a long while, cyar’ika,” he quietly stated, “I’d like to savor it.”

Din bit his bottom lip, shutting his eyes tight and attempting to weigh options that really weren’t there. The child was safe with Peli, their bounty was secure and could just be delivered once they.. composed themselves. The young Mandalorian let loose a quiet sigh, tilting his head and nuzzling his helm to Paz’ in a shy nod.

“Sweet little boy,” Paz rumbled and Din could hear the smirk in his voice. He gasped quietly when Paz turned him around, his back pressing tightly to Paz’ front. A low groan was pulled from him as the larger man slid his cock between his thighs, the younger curling into himself in embarrassment. How could that alone feel so good... Paz was big, in every aspect of the word. Halfway hard, his cock was thick and hot and dripping pre, pulsing veins making Din’s mouth water under his visor.

Paz’ arms curled around his torso, Din’s hands coming to clasp his wrist and he willed himself to relax, closing his eyes and just, simply taking all Paz would give him. The quiet smack of their skin could drive him insane, Paz thrusting between his thighs at a leisurely pace, no rush, not right now. Din’s heart sped up a little though when Paz’ voice hummed low at his audial.

“I can’t believe you waited for me, cyar’ika..” he whispered, and the memories from last night came flooding back and oh fuck, he did confess some things didn’t he… Din swallowed hard, his cock giving an interested little twitch at the soft growl that vibrated Paz’ broad chest. The cool beskar of Paz’ cheek plating rested delicately against his shoulder. “All that time.. How lonely we both were..” Din whimpered at that, curling himself a little tighter, his heart pounding below Paz’ palm.

“I-I’d think of you..” Din sputtered out, his cheeks immediately blazing at the fact. Paz stilled behind him at that, but Din could feel the particularly harsh throb that made his thick cock jump between his thighs. The choked groan that rumbled out of the larger man gave Din a little more confidence, but he had to shut his eyes as he continued.

“The few chances I had.. The only times I would want to, I thought of you.. Right in the pilot seat.. In the tub, on this fucking cot, I thought of your voice in my ear and your hands just- Fuck, just touching me everywhere..” Din shuddered as he felt one of those ridiculously large hands stroke down his tummy, curling around his cock and dragging slick over his shaft. He whimpered as his brain shorted out for a moment, just trying to catch his breath at the stimulation. It was overwhelming to feel Paz surround him completely without the barrier of their clothes in the way.

“Keep talking, little one. Tell me everything,” Paz cooed encouragingly, closing his fist around Din to let the younger man slowly fuck into the tight squeeze.

“I’d think of when we were younger.. When we’d rut in a fucking hallway where anyone could catch us.. When you’d mount me and linger too fucking long during spars- You were lucky you had a cup,” Din accused and Paz’ snicker eased him up a bit, smiling contently beneath his helmet. “Sneaking me in cruisers and jerking me off, telling me such dirty fucking things and then falling apart when I let you fuck my hand, the noises you’d make-”

“Fuck- Maker, cyare..” Paz groaned behind him and Din cupped a hand below the man’s helmet over his shoulder, scratching lightly at the scruff along his jaw. “You’ve gotten so much bigger since then,” Din purred, smirking at the broken moan he wrung from the man. “Your voice is so much deeper, your.. Fucking shit- Paz your fucking mouth, where did you learn to talk the way you do?” It was a genuine question, but Paz simply chuckled a bit shakily.

Din pouted beneath his helmet, shuddering when Paz pushed him onto his front and mounted over him, the same way he’d do when they sparred. His cock nestled firmly between his ass, rubbing in a way that made Din remember what the fuck had happened last night. Paz’ fingers, the way he spilled across his back and used his cum to.. O-Oh fuck… His slick length rutted against him slowly, Paz’ hands fitting around his trim waist as he nuzzled his visor against Din’s shoulder. 

“Same as you, sweetheart,” he purred and Din whimpered, his hands clenching in the bedding, rocking his hips back and wishing dearly they were bonded and prepared to do this. The ache to be filled was overwhelming, but he knew the wait would be worth it. “You’d think of me?” Din wished his voice didn’t sound so small and hopeful, but Paz’ soft coo put him into a headspace he never thought he’d ever experience again. The submission was intoxicating.

“Yeah, baby, I’d think of you.”

That one hit a little different, Din’s cock giving a harsh throb that had his hips bucking involuntarily. He panted a little heavily when Paz rested his weight on him a bit more, one hand lifting Din’s hips up and the other pushing his shoulders down. Din’s mind felt cloudy with lust, much like the sensations from last night, but in full control of the moment in contrast. He whined as Paz arched over him, resting their helmets together and talking, just fucking talking to him and it made Din ache terribly.

“When the days dragged on, stuffed in that covert with nothing much to do.. It was so much, Din, more so without you with me.” Din’s entire body prickled in goosebumps, skin flushed red when Paz continued to just rut him into the mattress painfully slow. “Maybe we both have a hand fetish.” And that punched a breath of a laugh from Din, shaking his head and purring when Paz’ large hand came to settle above his own at the side of his head. He immediately made to twine their fingers together, Paz’ other arm under his chest to keep him up.

“I love everything about you. Your voice, your strength, your heart, all my memories of you, but your hands told me everything..” Paz purred, his rolling timbre vibrating up Din’s spine, making the younger man writhe below him. Thick fingers stroked carefully at his knuckles, traveling further up the lengths of his digits before twining them again. “Exquisite.. So careful, so gentle.. Mmh, so soft..”

Din staggered a bit, licking his lips beneath his visor, and trying to catch his breath only for Paz to follow up with, “So soft.. Love to see them wrapped around my cock.. I’d think of the first time.. You were so fucking cute… All nervous and stroking my cock in the barracks after training.. And then when you came back from your first trial off world.. The morning after, you were so different, so much more confident in yourself, so eager to please, little one..”

This time Din bucked, his whole form seemed to crumble as he forced himself up onto his knees. Paz groaned quietly against his shoulder, Din tossing his head against Paz’ chest and just arching his back to keep him sinfully close. Those huge hands cupped his chest, squeezing the soft curve of muscle before trailing down his taut abdomen and then framing the lines and dips of his pelvis, his cock twitching up into the contact and Paz just continued

“That’s right, cyar’ika..” he purred, thick fingers just barely grazing over his length, fat cock nestled between Din’s ass, dripping pre at his lower back. “I’d think of how you felt against me, stroking myself and just dreaming that it was you. Wrapped tight around my cock, stroking so sweet, so slow.. Your fingers can barely fit around me, sweet little boy..”

“I want it to be m-my mouth-” Din choked, trembling as he forced himself away from Paz. The larger man snarled, turning Din around and Din followed eagerly, wrapping his arms around Paz’ neck and pulling him down to rest their helmets together, panting heavily through the modulator. “I want you to fuck my mouth til I can’t fucking breathe, cyare- I want to fucking taste you and please you and feel you cum down my throat.” Paz’ hand came up and Din nearly sobbed as his fingers curled around his neck, just tight enough to make Din go lightheaded, not to bruise.

“That’s what you fucking want?” Paz growled, unbearably husky, voice thick with lust.

Din could only nod his head hard, voice lost to him in the grip, in the pleasure of it all. He could see his slightly warped reflection in Paz’ cold, black visor. The man seemed to be studying him, trying to find any sense of regret in his body language, in the same darkness that covered his face, but Din made sure he found none. He gasped when Paz slowly lowered him to rest on his back again, his hand slipping away from Din’s neck, stroking the tender skin gently.

The Mandalorian seemed almost unsure of himself, but Din took both his hands and held them to his chest for reassurance. To show him that his heart was pounding for him, that he was nervous, but so unbearably willing to do whatever the man wanted. Paz leaned over him, resting their forehelms together for a long moment, just to breathe each other in, let the trust flow between them before Paz’ voice broke the comfortable silence.

“Just like last night,” he whispered, his voice rasped, but demanding attention. “I want you to let me know when to stop. I want you to fucking hurt me if you need me to stop, do you understand?” And Din swallowed hard. This was the warrior, the infantryman, the Mandalorian who led squadrons to victory. This would soon be his riduur, his husband. Din nodded his head firmly, uttering the only words he could formulate under such a command.

“Yes, sir.”

Paz lingered for a moment, giving a quiet nod in confirmation before leaving the warmth of the bed and moving across the room to the storage compartment Din kept miscellaneous supplies. He immediately understood the idea when Paz came back with a pair of worn, clean strips of cloth he’d use for patching his clothing. The material was soft, thick and the same warm, grey black as his cape. He sat down beside him on the small cot and Din shifted to crawl into the man’s lap.

They took another moment just to stare, just to take each other in, to gauge the emotions running between them. The amount of trust needed to do something like this was unfathomable. But there was no question that they had it. On the battlefield to the intimacies of love making, Mandalorians fought hard and loved harder. Din stroked his hands carefully over Paz’ fingers, taking one of the pieces of cloth and holding it tight. He rested his forehelm to Paz’ once more and it was then Din had said it, soft, but clear as day through the modulator of his helmet. 

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.”

The vulnerable sound coming from a man so large made Din’s heart clench in his chest. He quickly pressed forward, pulling Paz into a warm embrace, one hand cupping gently at his blue helmet, sighing at the pure weight that lifted off his shoulders. It was never any question, it never meant any less. But here in the moment where it felt like it was just the two of them in this world, it said everything. Paz’ voice repeated the same softly against Din’s audial.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.” I love you.

They silently decided how to do this. Chins resting over each other’s shoulders, they removed their helmets simultaneously, setting them carefully aside. Din allowed Paz to go first and he went second, setting the strip of cloth over his eyes and tying it firmly behind his head. He tested the makeshift blindfold’s integrity, but he could see nothing but the slight diffusion of dim light from the hangar’s ceiling. The rest he could only dream of.

“Are you-” Paz had started but Din didn’t let him finish.

He sealed their lips together, an eager growl shaking Paz’ chest, those large hands clasping firmly at Din’s back to pull him as close as humanly possible. Din whimpered, shuddering at the feeling of Paz’ tongue at his lips, shoving into his mouth with enough force that their teeth clicked sightly. Sharp teeth tugged at his bottom lip, strong fingers squeezed at his jaw to keep him in place and Din outwardly whined in submission.

Paz gently soothed the sting of his bites with his tongue, Din pushing forward insistently and delivering some of his own that made a snarl rip itself from Paz’ throat. The larger man released him from the kiss, hot breath trailing down Din’s jaw, nose nuzzling at the younger’s thrumming pulse before his teeth sunk deep into Din’s nape. Din panted harshly, his hips giving involuntary little bucks, his cock leaking against Paz’ stomach where it was pressed and hands scrabbling at Paz’ back for something to simply ground him.

He found his voice again with a breathless moan when Paz pulled away and initiated a kiss much gentler than the first. The taste of metal made him whimper, purring his approval at the primal drawing of blood. He was claimed, he was so fucking claimed, he wasn’t alone, he belonged.. They kissed until their jaws ached, Din’s hands moving up to thread his fingers in the short locks of Paz’ hair, stroking tenderly at the tight shave above his ears and down the back of his neck. 

He remembers Paz’ features. He remembers dusty, dark blonde hair, eyes so blue and deep and steely. But the young boy he knew has grown, it’s been nearly two decades since he’s seen his face. Unshaven scruff now peppered his strong jaw, scars were raised, his muscle never seemed to stop growing. Paz was always the larger of the bunch, but he hadn’t expected him to be so massive.. Din’s hands explored his wide chest, across his broad shoulders and to his thick arms. 

Paz groaned into his mouth, his neglected cock pulsing against Din’s thigh but the younger man just hummed a quiet chuckle. He dragged his lips across Paz’ jaw, nipping tenderly, tracing his tongue down the thick cords of his neck and delivering the same bite, hard into the crook of his neck. The larger man’s hands held bruisingly tight to Din’s arms as he choked out a deep, wrecked moan. The pride in Din’s chest just swelled.

He licked his lips as he pulled away, resting his forehead to Paz’, sighing contently when thick fingers curled into his fluff of hair. Cropped at the nape and longer, curling across his forehead and he supposed he needed a trim. But for now the length was used to advantage. He could feel Paz pulling him down and Din followed willingly, pressing kisses down the column of his neck, between his pecs and having to shift off his lap as he reached his stomach.

“Tell me what you want, darling..”

Din didn’t give it a second thought, his mouth moving before he could even process the gentle order. “I want to suck your cock..” he rasped, Paz’ fingers tightening in his hair, his other hand cupping Din’s jaw. He heard the man suck in a breath, body relaxing into the cot and bringing his legs out from under him, thick thighs framing Din’s shoulders. Din nuzzled his cheek against Paz’ abdomen, his arms moving under Paz’ legs, hands resting over his hips.

“I wish I could see you, cyar’ika..” Paz hummed above him, his thumb tracing lightly over Din’s lips which the younger immediately made to kiss. “So fucking pretty, little boy.. So beautiful with those lips stretched around my cock.” Din’s head spun at the praise, eyes half lidded and dazed under the blindfold, waiting patiently, but his hips couldn’t help rutting into the bedding. “You’ve been so good for me, you’ve waited long enough, you deserve your reward. I want you to do whatever pleases you. I’m yours, Din.”

Din quaked terribly, whimpering as Paz’ warm palm on his cheek dropped, his heart pounding, senses much too overwhelmed without his sight. He whimpered as the first drop of pre slicked his lips. He parted them, his nerves going absolutely slack at the first taste, thick in his mouth, coating his tongue before shifting forward to take him in. It was utterly intoxicating… Paz grunted above him, the hand Din’s his hair stroking as it to try and comfort himself.

“F-Fuck, Djarin-”

Din hummed in approval and Paz immediately started apologizing when his hips bucked forward. The younger merely pulled back with an amused chuckle, sucking tenderly at the bulbous tip, tonguing the slit and tracing the crown and Paz sunk back into the pillows with a particularly defeated whimper. “You’re gonna be the death of me,” he groaned and Din just nuzzled his cheek to the inside of his thigh, trying this again.

He shifted himself a bit more comfortably, one hand coming to curl around the thick base, kneading his thumb along the velvety skin to relax the larger Mandalorian. He dipped his head down, coaxing the length further into his mouth, tongue rubbing deliberately at the underside, hollowing his cheeks and breathing through his nose at the first stroke up. Paz writhed under him, Din’s free hand gently cradled in Paz’ palm and he hadn’t realized the big guy would need moral support in the wake of, what he could assume was, his first blowjob.

It just made Din’s affection for him grow tenfold.  
He could feel the flexing of Paz’ hips, the strain and how hard he was trying to keep himself steady, keep himself from hurting Din. The younger man just kept on, bobbing his head slowly, taking a moment to pull off and suck along the thick veins winding up the shaft. Paz seemed to appreciate that, very much. His hips giving another few bucks, cock dragging across Din’s warm cheek and fuck, that was, dare he say, cute.

“You taste so good, cyare.”

The choking sound from above made Din smirk again in amusement, whispering softly as he pressed his lips to his dripping slit. “You’re all I ever wanted. You’re the only one I’ve ever needed.. Riduur...” He dropped his head again, sinking his lips mid way down his cock, his jaw aching pleasantly, soothed when Paz’ hand returned to stroke his fingers over it softly. But the hand in his hair curled firmly, Din going slack, squeezing his eyes closed tightly as he was lowered even more. 

Din whimpered around his mouthful, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes under the blindfold, trying desperately to just keep his breathing steady. “Fucking hell- Din..” he could vaguely hear above him, Paz’ hips shifting back and then giving a slow thrust forward, his tip hitting the back of Din’s throat. The younger tried not to choke, relaxing his throat as best he could as Paz held his head firmly in place and fucked slowly into his mouth.

“That’s a good boy, sweet, sweet little boy, y-you’re fucking sin..”

Din went light headed at that, pushing forward into one of Paz’ thrusts until his cock was deep in his throat. Paz growled roughly above him, his hand making to pull Din back, but the younger held firm. Those powerful hips continued to buck, he could feel each heavy throb of his cock against his tongue and the salty taste coating it. It was vulgar and Din’s never felt so fucking good…

Paz snarled, his hands forcing Din back. “Gonna cum-” he bit out, voice wrecked and lost of all its composure. “Don’t fucking swallow-” he managed and Din whined before he was promptly shut up with another mouthful. He bobbed his head diligently, cheeks hot and cock pulsing against the sheets, leaking excess amounts of pre. Paz’ hand came to curl tightly around Din’s own at the base of his cock, pumping firmly up and down the remainder of the length.

“F-Fuck, sweetheart- Take it baby, take what you want, I’ll give it to you.”

“Please-” Din keened, “Gedet’ye- R-Riduur, want your cum.. Cyare- Love, please-”

The first spurt streaked across Din’s cheek, the younger man immediately sealing his lips over Paz’ cock with a needy moan. Those strong hips twitched up off the bed, thrusting his cock into the willing mouth sucking him dry. Paz growled lowly, satisfied and overwhelmed as those growls trailed off into groaning moans.  
Din could only purr around his fill, allowing some of the heavy load to seep down his throat, completely dazed and lightheaded, barely registering when Paz pulled him off his cock and bodily lifted him up onto his knees. A firm hand squeezed under his chin. “Spit,” was ordered and Din let his jaw fall slack, thick seed dripping into Paz’ palm. He gave a startled, rasped little whimper when he was suddenly being shoved.

His back hit the thin sheets, but he wasn’t given a second to question the change in position when a hot mouth engulfed the entirety of his cock in one go. Din gasped raggedly, his hands flying down to grip at Paz’ hair, unable to get the grip and he pouted at Paz’ amused chuckle. The vibrations traveled through his cock, his hips bucking off the bed and Paz took it in stride. He bobbed his head firmly, Din crying out as drenched fingers squeezed between his ass.

The younger man’s eyes went wide and his entire body attempted to relax. His chest heaved up and down, breathing out a broken little moan as one thick finger squeezed tightly into him, stilling as Paz continued to bob his head and suck devotedly at his cock. “Cyare-” he panted, rolling his hips into his mouth, into Paz’ hand, riding the finger stroking mind-numbingly slow at his prostate.

Din tossed his head back, brows curving, eyes stinging at the overwhelming feelings making his chest tight. “P-Paz,” he whimpered, vision going white even through the blindfold when a second finger squeezed in with the first. “O-Oh, fuck, sir-” he whined, his thighs closing around Paz’ head and the older man growled around him and that sent him over.

His entire body quaked, a cry was wrought from his throat as he spilled down his lover’s. He felt like it wouldn’t end, orgasm tearing him in two as he writhed beneath the only man who held all of his trust, his love. Din finally felt a wave of calm warmth wash over him. Paz’ scent was so close, purring when their foreheads pressed more delicately than two battle hardened warriors should ever get credit for. 

He sighed as their lips pressed, tender and slow, tasting each other on their lips and Din couldn’t care less because it was perfect. He whimpered when those gentle fingers pulled out of him slowly, Paz’ hands trekking over his thighs and massaging them to relax around his waist. Din could only breathe over Paz’ shoulder when the man trailed kisses down his jaw and nuzzled into his neck, whispering quietly.

“You’re the only one for me,” he said, voice rough but unbearably gentle. “You’re the man I’m going to marry.”

And Din’s heart could have pounded out of his chest. His arms came up around Paz’ shoulders, squeezing him tightly until he fell onto his side, Din immediately cuddling into his warm body. “I’ve wanted to marry you since I was 20,” he mumbled, shy as Paz pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I had such a fucking crush on you before that, I can’t fucking believe you.” And Paz’ laugh just made Din smile brightly, leaning in for another kiss.

“The Vizla charm,” Paz chuckled and Din gave him a playful shove, only to be pulled right back in. He was kissed slowly into the sheets, romantic and soft and Maker, Din didn’t think he’d ever have this. It was a long while before Paz pulled away. They napped together for an hour before they finally left the warmth of the cot. Din was surprised they got the right helmets on their heads the first time, pulling the blindfolds off from underneath the beskar. 

“Shower,” Din merely mumbled, sleep heavy in his voice, absolutely not opposing when Paz lifted him bridal style off the sheets and carried him to the washracks. Din thought the noise of the shower jet tinkling off the metal of Paz’ helmet was funny, getting some soap to the visor at his snickering. But Paz’ hands were heavenly as he cleaned him and he volunteered to grab the remainder of their clothes and armor from the main cabin and wash his face and hair in the sink as he did last night.

Din had done the same in the shower, drying his face and hair with a towel and putting his helmet on after fitting his high neck onto his torso. After being naked for quite some time, he realized how much of a comfort the heavy material felt. He pulled on his under garments as Paz walked in and he himself shifted Din’s pants up his legs, buttoned them up and then gave Din’s ass a little slap and got one of his own to the back of his blue helmet. 

Helping each other with their armor was a relaxing ritual Din had come to enjoy with his company. Paz would check the integrity of his cuirass, fix the plating to Din’s back and the vambraces to his forearms. He pressed a kiss to the bare skin of his hands before allowing Din to put his gloves back on. Paz’ armor was an entirely different story, an array of metal clasps secured the full set of heavy beskar together.

It took a few moments, but they were both soon saddled up and ready in the cockpit to deliver their bounty and finally return for the child. They contacted Peli one more time on their status. The engines fired up, but before Din could get his hands on the controls, Paz had leaned in front of him to get his attention. The younger Mandalorian hummed when Paz gently touched their forehelms together and whispered so genuinely to him.

“I love you.”

And Din could only repeat the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations (from the Mando'a website):  
> beroya - bounty hunter  
> cyare - beloved  
> "Me'vaar ti gar?" - "How are you?" Literally "What's new with you?"  
> meshla - beautiful  
> "Vor entye, (cyare)" - "Thank you, (beloved)." literally "I accept a debt."  
> "Ba'gedet'ye, (meshla)" - "You're welcome, (beautiful)."  
> "Bui!" - The child was attempting to say "buir!" which is the word for parent, father in this case  
> tiingilar - blisteringly spicy Mandalorian casserole  
> cyar'ika - darling, sweetheart  
> "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum." - "I love you." literally "To hold in the heart eternal."   
> Gedet’ye - please  
> Riduur - partner, spouse, wife, (and in this instance) husband
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and questions are always appreciated! ♥♥♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue. A memory, a conversation, and a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to be this long, or for it to have the content that it did omg, I said before I don't plan things akjdh >///< But we've finally come full circle! My first fic Full Disclosure has finally been tied in, so this fic plus all my other ones are officially a series!! ♥ Even with the tiny plot holes I've tried to patch up here and there, I'm really happy with my writing for these two, their dynamic is incredibly fun to develop ♥ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this last chapter!

They didn’t wait long enough for their scaly capture to gain complete consciousness.

Din however did not miss the lopsided, toothy grin that was thrown at him from the hibernation sick bounty as they were bound and dragged away. He’d tremendously hated being so vulnerable. He hated even more that, were it not for his pride, he’d thank the lizard for said vulnerability he shared with Paz the night before. The romp this morning happened to be a bonus, one Din tried not to think about in the company of others.

Payment was quick and hefty.

The sum was more than enough to sustain them for quite a few months. Peli’s compensation for her services was sure to make the woman’s eyes bug out in glee as it did the first time. Din didn’t question his clients’ reputation and they didn’t question the sight of two Mandalorians before them. Din was just content that this was over. He’d soon have his kid back in his arms and they’d be off this planet before the first moonrise.

The trip took them miles from Mos Eisley, cross-continent of nothing but sand dunes and rock. Paz took point in the pilot seat once the hibernation chamber was placed back in the rack and their clients bid them farewell. Din stayed below deck to tidy up their mess as the engines roared to life. He tried not to think too hard about the stains on the thin sheets of their cot when he felt the Razor Crest undock.

He quickly stripped them, leaving the dirty laundry in the washroom for them to get to later. He supposed all of their clothing would need a wash soon as well. Din sat idly on the edge of the bare cot, taking the strips of soft material Paz had fashioned as makeshift blindfolds earlier this morning. The man brushed the material gently, cheeks warm beneath his helmet. His life has become rather domestic, hasn’t it..?

Din knew nothing but fighting for the past decade since the purge. He didn’t know anything but struggle and survival. Not until that moment Moff Gideon had been shot down in that tie fighter. Not until those round, russet eyes of his child stared up at him as he hugged at his leg after the final battle on Navarro. Not until Paz had found him.

That night was a long one.

He had returned to Arvala-7. In the unexpected wake of Kuiil’s death, Din remembered what the Ugnaught had left behind. He felt it was his responsibility to salvage and honor what was left of his friend’s property. The troughs and water reserves Kuiil had automated to feed the captured blurrgs were nearly depleted. He’d set the beasts free of the corral, stripping them of their reigns and watching as they trekked past the desolate sand to find their pack.

He had stayed for a few days simply to rest. Everything ached, he was exhausted. The bacta spray IG-11 nursed him with had worked its wonders for his head wound, but his pounding headache had lingered since departing from Navarro. The child provided some rather interesting entertainment while Din had recovered, though. He wasn’t much more trouble than normal, if anything it seemed as though he could understand his father’s exhausted state.

The baby hunted for himself, if Din could call it that. He’d supervise as the little one would waddle after an unsuspecting toad, he’d wind himself up with a little wiggle and then pounce. If he’d miss, he’d pick himself up and try again. It was then that Din caught himself smiling. As much as he’d rather the child not swallow his prey whole, it was very much a wake up call at the thought of his child being an apex predator on his homeworld.

Din had actually laughed.

It was nights later, just as Din had tucked the child into his makeshift crib, was the peace disturbed. A trio of armed scavengers surrounded the property, unfortunately they weren’t Jawas. Din could hear them, and he stalked them, one by one, sheathing his blade into one’s back, twisting the neck of another. He hadn’t expected there to be more. But over the dunes he could hear approaching speeders and the engines of something larger.

He could abandon the property now. He had salvaged as much of what could be of use to him and transported it to the Razor Crest. He could grab the baby and run. He just had to make it to where he had hidden the ship. However, the decision was taken out of his hands at the familiar sound of a blaster cannon. Two rounds of blaster fire and the entire ring of surviving scavengers had scattered, speeders revving up and dashing away passed the dunes.

Din had immediately found his way back inside Kuiil’s small home, gathering the now crying baby in his arms, holding him to his chest and rocking him gently to calm him. He was wide awake, big eyes staring up at Din in question and the Mandalorian wished he could give him an answer. He readied his rifle one armed, slowly making his way to the entryway of the hut. As calm as he was on the exterior, his heart was racing and he was sure the child could hear it.

He stooped down low at the entrance, steadying his rifle at his knee, tuning the audio in his helmet to high sensitivity and simply listened. The baby sniffling in his arms, the crackling of scorched materials caught in the crossfire, sand shifting under several pairs of heavy boots, and the worn, gentle sound of his name softly whispered into the open air.

“Djarin.”

Din hadn’t meant for his rifle to drop from his shaking hand. It clattered to the ground but he stayed crouched there, his heart having lunged into his throat and his child curled into his chest. Slowly, he regained his senses. He peeked around the corner of the entryway, three figures illuminated by stray flames and the golden lantern hanging just outside the doorway. Time felt like it had stopped.

He made his way out and he was slowly approached by one of the figures. He was smaller than Din, painted blue as was the rest of his company. His armor was dusty, but hardly scuffed, young, his hand was timid as it rested on Din’s shoulder. Din was jostled as a heavier hand smacked to his back plating by the second figure. He couldn’t quite make out their words. Their voices were familiar. His helmet was turned this way and that as the two men seemed to inspect him, but Din’s gaze stayed forward.

Din barely felt the weight of his child shift out of his arms. The last of his newfound company approached him and Din didn’t think he’d ever see the sharp, angular features of that helmet again. He couldn’t speak. His throat was tight with emotion, his hands were clenched to his sides and he had to tilt his head back to follow the line of sight of that cold, black visor. They simply stared for a few moments. Din could vaguely hear the other two talking to his babbling, mesmerized child.

He flinched when a large hand came up between them, dark, gloved knuckles ghosting over the contours of his cheek plating before a palm cupped the back of his helm and Din nearly crumbled to his knees. He was the one who had pushed forward into the man’s space. Their armor clashed but Din didn’t care when huge, warm arms surrounded him completely. His own hand cupped to the back of Paz’ head, a shaky breath spilling from him the moment their helms pressed tightly.

He was trembling and he didn’t know how long they held each other like that. The gentle nuzzle of their forehelms and the huge hand set tenderly at the back of his head were the only things he could concentrate on. He hadn’t felt a gentle touch for such a long time.. No words were said. Those were to be saved for a moment in private. They only parted when Din could feel his child wiggle his way between their boots and hug at Paz’ leg, looking up at the man like he had remembered him from that gun fight on Navarro.

The rest seemed like a dream.

Paz and his cousins had been tracking him from their own old starship. They were on Sorgan when they received an encrypted transmission from their matriarch of Din’s trajectory and they followed from there. Din and Paz had sat close beside each other when they piled their way into Kuiil’s small hut for briefing. The older of Paz’ cousins seemed to silently hush the youngest of any questions at seeing the two so.. cuddly. For a man of Paz’ stature it almost seemed like an impossibility. 

He was much too young to remember the relationship Paz and Din had shared many, many years ago. But he was respectful, didn’t utter a peep, shy and all too happy to cradle the child in his arms as he napped. They’d talked for hours. Plans, possible relocation sites for the tribe, of the time after the battle on Navarro. Din’s heart had ached, his gut coiled in knots when he remembered how many they had lost. They were few too little as it was, to lose even one was a blow to the entire tribe… However, they had not blamed him. The eldest reached over, setting a heavy hand on Din’s shoulder, speaking low in Mando’a of their honor, of the foundling safe and sound here with him and Din felt a little lighter.

He’d melted against Paz’ side after some time, his palm stroking soothing circles at Din’s back, lulling him into a state of comfort he couldn’t deny he longed for. Soon enough, the moon had risen fully. They made do with the space, converting the dusty ground to something resembling the sleeping quarters from their first covert. In the barracks where the young Mandalorians in training would nap in piles with each other and the nostalgia flooded through Din’s veins and set him at ease.

The other men didn’t question when Paz had taken his spot closest to the small berth Din had been sleeping on for the past few days. If they saw it, they didn’t question the way Din let his hand fall off the edge of cot or the way Paz had brought his own up to hold it. They certainly didn’t question in the early morning when they had found Din on the floor, curled up into Paz’ chest, his helm buried in the larger man’s shoulder and Paz’ arm thrown over Din’s middle.

Eventually, they rose from sleep.

Paz’ older cousin had made the short trek to their starship, which they had landed near the Razor Crest, and brought it back to the farm. The Vizla boys enjoyed breakfast together on their ship, leaving a lovely serving of hot stew for Din and his child to eat inside the small hut. After their meals, they discussed their next course of action. 

In the sudden wake of the battle on Navarro and the evacuation of the covert, no rendezvous location had even had the chance to be discussed. Remaining clans were expected to simply survive. Care for the foundlings. Uphold the code. This was the way. Old, fully fueled starships, unused for years, expertly hidden in the outer reaches of Navarro when the tribe had first sought refuge on this planet were utilized.

They had all separated.

To travel together, was to be easily hunted. If one found sanctuary, encrypted messages were to be distributed to the others and they’d come, one by one, to avoid suspicion and keep under any radar. Paz had been given order from the matriarch herself to find Din Djarin, his cousins had accompanied him, and the rest of their large clan had departed off world.

When Din found his way back to Navarro for their final battle, the matriarch herself had supplied Paz with his coordinates when the battle was over. A shielded tracker was embedded in the mudhorn signet upon Din’s shoulder, one only she could track. That led the Vizlas here and Din couldn’t be more grateful.  
A question burned in Din’s mind and Paz had eventually answered it.

“I will accompany you,” he had said with finality, gesturing to his clan members beside him. “They will take the starship and find the remainder of our clan. We will continue forward on the Razor Crest. Your duty is to your child and until shelter for our tribe is found, neither he nor you will be safe.” Din listened carefully, guilt making his stomach turn at the idea of Paz having to separate from his clan once more, but there was no room to argue.

They had packed later that day. 

Din had shared some supplies he salvaged from Kuiil’s property with the two Vizlas. He docked the Crest beside their ship and supplied them with ammunition and a carbonite chamber were they to hunt for themselves. He wasn’t expecting the hug from the younger boy as they made to depart. Din remembers when he was just a youngling at his hip years ago. To see him grow into his armor and stand proud like his well renowned clan members gave him hope for his own child and the rest of the younglings who were out there somewhere.

The eldest had shoved him with a smack to his back, jostling him against his side and thunking the side of his helm to Din’s. Din had watched quietly as the three Vizlas shared a goodbye, all three of them resting their helms together for a few seconds, murmuring amongst themselves. It was endearing to see Paz having to bend in order to reach them, his hands on either of their helmets before letting them go.

He came to stand beside Din, the baby between them. They stood tall, helms raised high as they saluted each other in respect. “Ret'urcye mhi,” Din had said quietly, voice rasped with emotion he wished he could hide. “This is the way,” they had simply stated back with firm nods in promise. They boarded their small starship and they were off. Din and Paz had set to work packing the rest of their supplies onto the Crest in comfortable silence.

That was many months ago. 

Din shook himself from his thoughts, brought back to the hull of the cabin where he sat on the small cot with the worn strips of material held tight in his gloved hands. He hadn’t realized just how much he and Paz had rekindled the dying flames of their past relationship. To be so close as to take their helms off was territory they hadn’t explored even the decade before they had grown apart. It took less than a couple of weeks for the tension to rise up between them after they had departed from Kuiil’s farm. 

Brushes of hands, soft whispers, displays of strength, the reawakening of certain pet names.. It was too much to be accidental. Paz didn’t seem to want to overstep, but Din knew him. Paz was a carnal creature, he was firey and physical and he could only imagine the stress of unrelieved tension for years on end. No battles for him to fight, no warm body to cling to, Din only half expected the man to move on.

As much as he loved Paz, as much as it would have pained him to see, he would have wanted the older man to find solace in someone else. It just so happened that the cruel twist of fate which led to the demise of their covert had also given Din his child, and the opportunity to simply love again. When they had confessed their celibacy, Din supposed he and Paz were both more than dedicated to salvaging this relationship than either of them realized. 

The tension finally spilled over in that forest all those months ago. The playful sparring. Those huge hands on his body again, those sweet little pet names he had only ever been called by Paz. When Paz had asked him “How long?” he wanted to scream because it had been ages. When he called Paz his cyare, the word was foreign on his tongue. The last time he had called him that was since before the purge. 

“Who knew you made these sounds..” Paz had whispered to him and Din could hear the smirk in his voice because he knew. He fucking knew the only person who could tear him apart, piece by piece in pleasure was the Vizla who held a knife at his throat that evening in the forge. Din had spilled everything that day in the forest. All the emotion, the stress, the tension he felt around Paz had snapped and he felt a little more than lewd that he had begged the man to cum with his back against the cold soil of the forest floor.

It had all escalated since then to the events of this morning.

Din shook his head once more, giving an embarrassed grunt at his distractions as his cheeks warmed beneath his helmet. He got up from his seat on the cot, replacing the sheets and leaving the strips of material in the compartment where Paz had found them. He gave the cabin another once over before climbing the ladder up to the bridge again where he was greeted by Paz’ voice.

“An hour to Mos Eisley. I would say the sights are spectacular, but that would be a lie.”

Din merely breathed a huff of a laugh, sitting himself in the second passenger seat, beside where the child’s little makeshift booster was installed, thanks to Peli. She had given him enough supplies the last time he saw her to replace the simple crate he had made do with the first time. He couldn’t wait to get back to him and off of this planet. He was sure the little one was already getting antsy, being without his father for so long.

“Why don’t you come sit up here?”

The younger Mandalorian paused for what must have been too long. Paz had thrown a look back at him over his shoulder and Din crumbled under his gaze. “You’ll get distracted, Paz,” he huffed, sinking a little further into his seat. “You’re always distracting me, darling, there won’t be much difference,” the man countered and Din rolled his eyes, but he got up anyway.

The seat was already shifted back to make room for Paz’ larger size and they found Din had fit rather comfortably in his lap. With a bit of shifting, Din’s legs rested over the armrest, his head pillowed by Paz’ bicep and he grumbled when Paz’ hand immediately cupped along the inside of his knee while his other hand steered the controls. “Don’t get any ideas,” he huffed and Paz’ hummed laugh rattled his armor. “I take it you’re feeling much better?” he asked and Din answered in a little nod. “You’re helping me wash those sheets, Vizla,” he said, bracing himself as another chuckle shook through him.

“Will do.”

“All of our clothing needs washing. Especially after coming to this planet, it’s all dust.”

“Mmh, I’m certain they’d sell some sort of detergent in town.”

“Nothing sweet or flowery, it makes the kid drool everywhere.”

That one nearly had Din being thrown off Paz’ lap when the big guy laughed. “Look at what we’ve become. Two warriors on about laundry duty, the audacity of it all. How domestic.” Din shook his head, shoving at Paz’ shoulder and then fiddling with the belt across his chest. “I’m the one who caught him trying to eat his bib, Paz, not you,” he huffed and the modulated wheeze from under Paz’ helmet had Din smiling under his own.

“As cute as you are smelling like flowers, we’ll try and find a scentless one,” Paz chuckled, reaching over to press at a few controls on his left side. Din shook his head but hummed in agreement. The comfortable silence stretched on for a few minutes, Din finding himself dozing until Paz spoke up, his voice warm and rough, just like the rest of him.

“Did you mean what you said this morning?”

Din tilted his head at that, his eyes still closed beneath his visor. “I usually mean what I say, cyare,” he tittered back and Paz’ hand squeezed his knee in agreement. “You’ve dreamt of marrying me since you were twenty,” Paz quoted, looking down at Din who immediately craned his neck back and tilted his beskar clad face away. He knew Paz’ smile was bright under his helm.

“You did..” he cooed, shifting his arm to bring Din close enough to nuzzle. “That’s rather young, don’t you think, cyar’ika?” And Din shrugged his shoulders almost childishly. “Father romanticized the idea very much,” Din cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest. “He’d say a riduur by your side was like always having a shield in the midst of war. Always having ammo and a blaster and the strongest beskar to protect you.” 

“..That is rather romantic,” Paz seemed to be a little taken aback, “I didn’t take your father as such, but I can see where you get that passion from.” Din breathed a soft chuckle. “That’s how I felt about you. It was only solidified during the purge when we served together. Even more so that night on Navarro all those years later.”

Paz held him a little closer and clinked their helms together once more. “Do you remember the bonding process?” the larger man asked and Din flushed a little under his helmet, but he nodded. “We were all taught the tradition before we came of age,” he laughed a little, “For a creed covered head to toe, sexual education was quite extensive.”

“It had to be,” Paz sighed, rubbing his thumb idly across Din’s knee. “As warriors, the ability to simply relax isn’t particularly in our skill set. As trivial as it seemed, the development of that special lubricant worked its wonders for past generations.” Din received a playful jostle and he furrowed his brows and pouted at Paz’ teasing tone. “Let’s just hope someone in the tribe still knows how to make it.”

“I am not speaking to the armorer about the consummation of our marriage, Vizla,” Din bit out and Paz laughed again. “Well one of us is going to have to. She’s the only one in our tribe who can officially bond us traditionally. My clan would be honored to prepare the rest of the trial. The baths, the armor polishing, they’d provide the garb.. Though it might need to be taken in for you, little one.” Another tease and Din groaned in the annoyance of it all.

“Can’t we just do the sparring part and skip the rest?”

“No! My clan would not have that, you know how they are,” Paz huffed and Din was glad to see he could get under the larger man’s skin as well. “Besides, as much as I’d love to roll around in the dirt with you, I’ve dreamt of seeing you in traditional garb for far too long. I can only imagine the way this pure beskar you wear would shine once it’s been fully polished, meshla.”

Paz could certainly get to him as well. 

The bonding process was one that took the entire day. Customarily, it would last for a week at most.. But the Mandalore they knew was lost to them. The sparring Din could handle, vowing himself to Paz as his husband in the form of the riduurok before the tribe, sure he could do that. Being, in every sense of the word, dolled up by Vizla matriarchs.. he was sure he’d die on spot. Traditionally, it would be done by his own father, a concept Din was much more comfortable with, but he had long since passed and the duty would be passed on as well.

Paz seemed to have sensed his stress. Din always appreciated his cyare’s attentiveness, however this was such a personal topic it was quite overwhelming. “I just..” he started, releasing a heavy sigh as he tucked his visor into the crook of Paz’ neck. “I never thought the day would ever come. Would ever become so much as a possibility and yet.. Here we are… As much as I dreamt of it, I don’t think I’m as prepared as tradition wants me to be.”

The larger Mandalorian cleared his throat and Din looked up, Paz’ gaze straight ahead overlooking their course. “Would you vow the riduurok to me?” he asked and Din simply answered. “Yes.” Without hesitance. “I would do the same for you. That is all that matters,” Paz hummed and Din felt his eyes water under his helmet and he shifted himself tighter against Paz’ body, his hands reaching for the one Paz kept on his knee.

“I don’t know what the state of the tribe will be if and when we’re reunited. We would need to rebuild. We would need to ensure the safety of the foundlings. To be perfectly transparent,” Paz started, “Who knows how long it will be until our mission is complete. How long it will be until we finally receive that transmission or if we ever will.” Din felt the man’s breath hitch and he gave his large hand a comforting squeeze.

“So long as you are by my side. So long as your child is safe, I am perfectly content to spend the rest of my days with you, traditionally bonded or not.” Din could feel the emotion tense in Paz’ body. The man was a softy. No matter how large he was, how intimidating he looked, he was a passionate person with a heart that could be so fragile and Din wanted nothing more than to protect it from the world.

“Our child.”

Din whispered and immediately felt Paz tense, vaguely hear the start of a whimper in his throat and he curled his arms as best he could around him at this angle. He knew those handsome blue eyes were tearing up behind his visor and Din smiled softly, kneading his hand tenderly at the nape of Paz’ neck to relax him.

“You are his buir too, cyare.”

\--

Peli’s eyes had bugged out of her head in glee when she received her compensation.

Din couldn’t thank her enough for her services. His child was well taken care of, she had even offered them a healthy serving of the meat she had cooked him for lunch today. Paz was all too quick to accept it, pack it up and stick it in the preserver for later tonight. It had been several hours since they’ve eaten and, while they were used to it, a well prepared meal was always much appreciated.

The mechanic was kind enough to fetch them some needed items, scentless detergent in tow. They waited in her garage with the child, not wanting to trek out and draw attention to themselves any longer than they needed too. She knew this place and it’s amenities either way. He and Paz would have looked quite out of sorts wandering around the market in search of such.. normal items..

Eventually she returned, helping them pack their items in the Razor Crest, giving the old ship one last round of inspection and a fueling before seeing them off. She gave the child a gentle little squeeze, kissed his wrinkled forehead and set him back in Paz’ arms. “You two be safe out there,” she had said, giving them both a little bop on their helms. “Keep the little one out of trouble and play nice with each other!”

Din had tilted his head at that last part, boarding the ship and sealing the gate as Paz once again piloted them out of the garage. They set course to their next destination and once they were in the cradle of space and the ship set on autopilot, Paz had joined him below deck to sort through their new items, taking the box of detergent to the washroom where their laundry duties would soon await them. 

He could hear Paz from the main room, talking to the child who was settled on their cot. And it suddenly became completely silent and Din paused, hearing a choked sound coming from Paz and he quickly jerked his head out from behind the doorway. Paz stood there, hunched over and looking far too surprised for a man wearing a helmet. He held something in his hands and when he noticed Din approaching, they quickly shot behind his back to hide the item.

“What is that?” Din queried, voice a little stern. “Nothing,” Paz sounded nervous and Din squinted his eyes. He knew then that becoming a parent was really taking its toll on his mannerisms.. When his fists set to his hips and he tilted his head a certain way, leaning into Paz’ space, the large warrior seemed to shrink down half his size and cave under Din’s demanding aura alone.

“Well..” he started, swallowing hard as he brought his hands out from behind his back. In his palm was a full, sealed bottle of lube. Din blanched and flushed all at the same time. “She had asked me if I was prepared when I told her about last night’s predicament.” The entire cabin went silent for all of three seconds before Din’s voice went higher and the complete opposite of calm he’s ever heard himself sound.

“And you answered?!”

Din bit out, face terribly red as he palmed his visor and shook his head in absolute embarrassment. Paz seemed to be enjoying this, Din could hear the smirk in his voice. “I wasn’t going to lie about the lack of proper lubrication on this ship,” Paz simply defended and Din could have choked him if he wasn’t so mortified. Paz laughed, clapped him on the shoulder and jostled him a bit and Din was absolutely positive that, yes, there most certainly was a smirk behind that mask.

Paz’ laugh made his face even more warm. The man deposited to bottle in Din’s hand and the younger fumbled with it like it was searing hot. “I didn’t ask her for it if that’s what you’re thinking, cyar’ika, but you sure know how to pick your friends.” Din gave him a rough shove and swatted the man on his backside as he rushed up the ladder to the cockpit, cackling the whole while. Din shook his head in disbelief, quickly finding a place for it in the same compartment as the blindfolds they used last night and he hated the fact that, yes, this was most likely going to turn into a kinky drawer and, no, he was absolutely not prepared for it.

The child was looking at him with those wide, curious eyes of his by the time Din settled on the cot with a heavy sigh. He grabbed the baby by the scruff of his little robe, setting him on his chest like usual and patting him when he immediately tilted Din’s helmet up to see his face. The young Mandalorian shifted his helmet off for a moment, kissing his child’s pudgy cheek and letting those little claws pat at his hair for a moment.

“I know he lets you have sweets, but don’t like him too much, okay, kid?”

“Bui’!” he got in return and Din squeezed the little one gently to his chest, sighing as he nestled himself against Din’s neck, his big ears folding back as he hugged his tiny arms around his father. “Buir, that’s right,” he hummed encouragingly, “You almost got it, ad’ika, you’ll get it soon.. You’ll be saying it twice as much from now on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations:  
> "Ret'urcye mhi" - goodbye, lit.  
> cyare - beloved   
> cyar’ika - sweetheart, darling  
> riduur - partner, spouse, wife, (in this instance) husband  
> meshla - beautiful  
> Riduurok - love bond, specifically between spouses - marriage agreement  
> buir - parent, mother, (in this instance) father  
> ad’ika - little one, son, daughter, of any age
> 
> \--  
> If you don't think Peli isn't that cool aunt that sneaks you $60 under the table then I don't know what to say 👀💦 I really enjoyed writing this fic and exploring Paz and Din's relationship. I think I'm going to take a little break with the whole plot thing cause that's exhausting omg and just write some good old drabbles (most likely kink stuff oop ////) ♥
> 
> Comments and questions are always appreciated, thank you so much for reading! ♥ You can always find me @skittydolly on tumblr and twitter if you'd like to shoot me some ideas for new fics or just talk about these boys some more ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Peli so I brought her back to conveniently take care of Baby and to ship Din and Paz along the way ♥
> 
> Mando'a Translation:  
> Cyare - beloved
> 
> Find me on Twitter and Tumblr @skittydolly! Send me your headcanons and ideas, I'd love to hear them ♥


End file.
